Encore
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle et Beckett où l'union de deux corps... Always, 4x23


**Encore**

 _ **Hey tout le monde ! Je tenais à partager avec vous cet OS qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur (3 mois pour même pas 3000 mots^^) C'est une énième version du 4x23, Always. Vous me direz où est l'originalité ? Elle réside, du moins je l'espère dans l'aspect poétique du moment. Pour moi, c'est l'une des plus belles scènes qu'il m'a été donnée de voir à la télévision.**_

 _ **Alors bonne lecture !**_

 _ **3 rounds…**_

* * *

Chaque personne que Beckett s'autorisait à aimer était quelqu'un qu'elle prenait le risque de perdre, de voir disparaitre. Mais si le risque en valait la peine ? Si le risque se transformait en une merveilleuse histoire ? En une histoire d'amour sublime et romantique ?

Oui… Elle devait se décider à pardonner, pour ne plus se tourner vers le passé, pour ne plus y vivre et surtout s'y méprendre. Hier encore, elle était assise sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle lui parlait, elle ne comprenait rien mais elle souriait quand même. Maintenant, tout avait changé. Elle n'était plus là mais lui, il était là, juste devant ses yeux, à l'attendre.

Elle avait toujours l'impression de se diriger vers le passé, de s'attarder sur des choses trop longtemps méditées. Elle s'oubliait. Elle perdait le fil de l'existence, de son existence. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était retournée et elle allait se diriger enfin vers la vie, en insistant, car elle avait envie de réussir, de s'envoler, de se laisser porter.

Les nuages en furie, l'orage avait surgi. Il grondait au-delà du ciel, au-delà de son esprit, raisonnant son âme. La pluie s'était mise à nue, tombant sur elle comme un écran de fumée. Elle n'eut pas le temps… La volonté de se protéger. Elle s'infiltrait, entrouvrait sa muraille, serpentait ses formes. Le flot devenait fou, un éclair zébra le ciel… Elle le regardait. Cherchait ses yeux azur, pour les détourner lorsqu'elle sentait son regard braqué sur elle. Elle s'approchait, le touchait doucement, pour s'éloigner encore. Encore plus loin. Ils se blessaient, ils se caressaient, ils se souriaient, ils étaient meurtris, ensemble et dans la solitude, à chaque instant qu'ils partageaient.

Quand arrêterait-elle de se voiler la face ? A quand la fin de tous ces jeux, ces joutes, ces signes et ces provocations ? Quand arrêteraient-ils de se tourner autour pour mieux se retrouver, s'éloigner ? Aujourd'hui, ce soir, espérant qu'il ne la repousse pas. Ils étaient liés, mais elle était jusque-là aveugle. Ses sentiments étaient cachés par un voile de satin qu'elle voulait maintenant arracher car elle n'avait plus peur de sa réaction. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher. La vérité, elle la connaissait aussi bien que lui. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors à quoi rimer ce foutu cache-cache auquel elle jouait dangereusement depuis plus d'un an ? A rien, à part à se faire du mal, à lui faire du mal.

Vivre des aventures ensemble, profiter tous les deux de bons moments, de tendres instants, prendre sa main et le suivre, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à ça. Elle voulait sa peau, l'odeur de son cou, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, ses mains au creux de ses hanches. Il serait son jour, elle serait sa nuit. Ils seraient à eux d'eux le soleil et les étoiles. De la vie à la mort, du coucher de soleil à l'aube, pour l'éternité et à jamais, elle allait l'aimer. Mais le moment venu, le tonnerre se tut et l'air semblait figé pour tous les deux. Elle doutait, il doutait. Elle caressa ses lèvres d'un doigt et la foudre tomba sur eux, la plaquant entre la porte et son corps puissant.

Kate ressentit tellement de choses à cet instant que lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres elle brisa à nouveau l'espace qui les séparait pour recommencer cette expérience encore et encore. Le baiser durait, s'intensifiait, passant progressivement des petits baisers aux embrassades passionnées. Les mains désormais posées sur les hanches de sa partenaire, Rick profitait de cet instant au moins autant qu'elle et remonta ses mains pour encadrer son visage. Enivrée par son odeur, son goût, sa douceur et sa délicatesse, elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, sous ses caresses, sous sa bouche.

Il usait de tous ses sens et frissonna un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit sa main glisser sur son bras pour prendre la sienne. Et là, main dans la main, ils se séparèrent enfin pour se regarder avec des yeux brillants. D'un léger sourire… Elle lui promettait une première nuit à deux. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime pour qu'elle soit sienne, entendre les froissements de leurs deux corps mêlés dans un voyage sans détour, animé par l'amour pendant que le ciel gronderait sur eux.

Il se laissa guider dans la chambre, une pointe de peur dans le ventre. Il découvrait une nouvelle femme, encore plus sensible mais aussi beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer ses sentiments, ni même ses émotions alors timidement, elle effleura ses lèvres de son doigt et lui dévoila, son épaule. Un geste qu'elle espérait clair à ses yeux maintenant devenus d'un bleu marine ténébreux.

Délicatement, comme dans ses rêves les plus doux, il l'allongea sur le lit et vint planer sur son corps, sans oser, sans tenter d'aller plus loin. Sa muse, soucieuse de son partenaire, de son futur amant, glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et happa ses lèvres entre les siennes. Des baisers tendres, amoureux, d'une infime sincérité mais tellement pudiques encore. Kate voyait la douleur oublieuse de son écrivain se troublait au fond de ses yeux et ce soir, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle le voulait lui, simple, attentionné et aimant.

-Toi… Rien que toi, Rick.

Castle plongea son regard dans le sien et y vis suffisamment de lumière pour oser tenter davantage. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et la regarda un instant avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser des plus symboliques. Une promesse, le vœu d'un début sans fin.

Tandis qu'elle nouait ses mains derrière sa nuque et fourrageait dans ses cheveux, son écrivain laissait courir ses lèvres jusqu'au creux tiède, palpitant et parfumé de son cou. Il était comme un navigateur découvrant une terre vierge, ne sachant où donnait de la tête tant tout était un appel à la luxure.

-Kate…

Chaque regard qu'il lui donnait, qu'il lui offrait, était comme une nouvelle révélation, déclaration. Elle ne s'en laçait pas et découvrait avec plaisir, ce que sa bouche avait également à lui soumettre. Il déposait ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée que son tee-shirt lui laissait l'honneur d'apprécier.

-Hum…

Ce gémissement poussé sous l'allégresse de la découverte des corps, lui confirma qu'elle était bien là, où elle devait se trouver ce soir. Elle commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise parme de son homme qu'elle voyait trembler sous l'effleurement de ses doigts jusqu'à lui ôter complètement.

L'image de ses yeux émeraude percevant pour la première fois son torse était gravée sur sa rétine à tout jamais. Elle passait ses mains de ses pectoraux imparfaits à son dos, en passant par ses épaules. Elle aussi était fébrile mais parfaitement consciente et confiante.

Castle glissa ses deux mains autour des hanches de sa muse, s'amusant de ses pouces à masser son ventre jusqu'à joindre sa bouche à l'équation. Ses abdominaux se contractaient sous la délicatesse de sa langue, sa peau frissonnait sous son nez et son corps entier suppliait ses mains de lui retirer son haut.

-Rick…

Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua la balade de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Kate se surélève pour à son tour découvrir sa poitrine.

L'attouchement de ses cheveux, une sensation, un moment hors du temps. Elle ne sentait plus ses douleurs. Les rougeurs, les ecchymoses n'arriveraient que demain, après l'orage, alors que les arbres égoutteraient leurs feuilles et que le ciel se calmerait.

Ses yeux assombris, il se délectait de son soutien-gorge qui enlaçait la pudeur de ses seins. Certaines parties, bien ajourées, laissaient de petits angles sur leur rondeur, leur beauté. Se pencher devenait gourmand mais sortant chaque merveille de sa cage dentelée, l'envie et les gestes se muèrent en un plaisir primaire.

La brise de son souffle caressait ses deux monts, contraste saisissant avec la tempête qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Castle était l'éclairci de cet orage, le calme de ce tonnerre. Poitrine contre torse, leurs corps frissonnèrent à cette nouvelle sensation et saisis par un désir trop longtemps bridé, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, glissant par la même occasion sous la couette.

Longtemps qu'il rêvait du jour où leurs mains se toucheraient dans l'amour. Réalisation d'un espoir. Convoitise. Libération. Coup de sang dans la chambre de l'écrivain, l'éclat de ses yeux obscurcis, l'englobait dans le silence troublant de l'orage. Ses lèvres effleuraient son cou, murmurant des mots d'amour brulants à son oreille. Elle fermait les yeux et elle sentait sa bouche ardente sur son corps. Ses suaves baisers la faisaient frissonner, les frôlements de ses doigts sur ses seins, soupirer.

-Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Kate.

Son souffle chaud sur son visage, lui donna l'effet d'une brise volage, ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'impression d'être sienne, ses mots d'amour, de n'être l'unique femme de sa vie.

Ce savoureux baiser qu'elle lui donna en réponse, lui parut si passionné qu'il en frissonna. Sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il sentait ses mains le touchaient, peau contre peau, il n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots pour décrire, cette si belle sensation qu'elle lui faisait découvrir avec délectation.

Si parfois, Rick se sentait maladroit, ses émotions effaçaient ses peurs. Il était tout et rien à la fois. Juste là, entre rêve et réalité où il y avait cette femme. Il en avait rêvé, elle en faisait une réalité. Leurs langues se caressaient, leurs mains s'étreignaient et leurs corps se cherchaient en un contact que Katherine n'avait jamais tant convoité avant. Avant lui.

Tous les sens en émoi sous le corps viril et chaud de son partenaire, elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Chaque parcelle de son corps l'électrisait, elle le voulait. Mais pour l'instant, il l'embrassait de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus langoureusement, sa peau s'imprimant à la sienne.

-Han… Han… Han…

La tête en arrière, sa lèvre coincée entre l'étau tentant de ses dents, ses pieds remontaient de ses mollets au bas de ses cuisses vivant leur union. L'air lui manquait et son corps ne cessait de remonter contre la tête du lit alors qu'ils partageaient l'alliance des intimes.

-Chut… Chut… L'apaisa-t-il en caressant son visage rougi.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, espéré une telle harmonie où elle réapprenait la signification de faire l'amour. Les gestes au gré des sens, ce gonflement au creux du ventre lui induisaient une foule d'états transitoires tant les caresses ressenties se muaient en une douce passion.

Il intima un premier mouvement, sa main gauche toujours dans celle de Kate, apprenant avec simplicité les réactions de sa muse. Son souffle perdu, son front froncé, ses yeux clos, ses muscles tendus…

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa jugulaire.

Elle caressa ses lèvres de son pouce, s'émerveillant des mots qu'elles pouvaient délivrer dans un moment si intense. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, symboliquement puis glissa son bras le long de son corps pour déposer sa main sur sa fesse. Un effleurement, une caresse. Il sourit contre son cou et effectua un mouvement ample en elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient maintenant liés. Sa main l'encourageait à chaque va et vient, si bien qu'il finit par la combler d'infime coup de rein puissant. Les échos de la foudre passaient sur leurs corps comme une énième onde de plaisir où le bruit de l'eau leur donnait cet émoi, longuement refoulé. Son être tout entier se perdait dans l'orage… Dans son orage. Elle murmurait son nom sous les vagues de désir l'assaillant.

-Rick…Rick…Rick…

-Han… Kate.

Respirations coupées. Corps en sueur. Extases. Ils venaient d'achever un périple à deux où l'épicentre du désir tremblait encore entre leurs bras. Quelques frissons, quelques secousses puis le calme, le retour à la normale entre deux corps enchevêtrés s'aimant plus que jamais. Etre aimé, se faire aimer pour un instant d'extase comme celui-là, elle signait maintenant. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux que de jouir sous le regard jouissant de son amoureux.

Son écrivain embrassait son épaule, effleurant de ses doigts son ventre encore sensible de son orgasme ravageur. Elle se décala légèrement et se mit dos à son torse pour qu'il poursuive ses baisers dans son cou. Il la serra contre lui et elle entremêla leurs doigts entre ses seins. Il était chaud, elle le sentait sur sa peau, le long de son dos. Ses bras protecteurs l'entouraient de sa chaleur et la douce brise passant sur sa nuque lui rappelait ses mots enflammés qu'il lui murmurait, il y a quelques minutes, en suivant du doigt la courbe de ses seins. Elle le désirait. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir ses baisers empreints de désir, voir courir ses mains si habiles sur son corps, le sentir venir en elle, ses hanches ondulant contre les siennes.

Trop… Une nouvelle onde de frisson parcourra son dos. C'était son regard posé sur elle qui la mettait en émoi. Au moindre geste qu'il effectuait envers elle, un flot de tressaillement s'abattait sur son corps. Les souvenirs pourtant récents de leur ébat lui provoquait une sensation d'égarement qui l'entrainait dans un tourbillon de désir. Un désir impétueux, fébrile, incessible, insatiable.

-Encore…

Il la sentit grimper, l'escalader, ses hanches sur les siennes. Il se laissa approcher par un baiser et surtout la laissa s'imbriquer à lui, pour cette fois mener la danse. Il caressait ses reins qui s'unissaient tellement bien avec les siens et qui connaissaient maintenant la cadence de leur danse. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ses reins contre les siens, elle y allait plus fort. Son désir la transperçait et l'emmenait toujours plus loin.

-Rick…

-Oh god Kate…

Corps désobéissant, membre gémissant, elle explosa en plein vol, le laissant tremblant sous son corps lui-même touché par la grâce d'un plaisir divin. Il n'en revenait pas… Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle emprise sur lui ? Comment pouvait-elle être l'expression de ses rêves les plus tendres et à la fois les plus chauds ? Une âme-sœur… Un accroche-cœur.

-Rick ?

-Hum…

-Always.

Elle ne pouvait lui confier ce « _je t'aime_ » qu'il lui avait psalmodié tout le long de leur première découverte comme une ode longuement répétée dans l'intimité du poète mais elle ne souhaitait le laisser le corps sans âme. Alors, quand leurs âmes et leurs regards s'invitèrent à garder affamées le silence, l'orage reprit ses droits invitant avec lui un futur à deux, un avenir sans désaveu.

Elle aimait toucher sa peau hâlée, douce comme celle d'un bébé, ses poils virils dressés sous le frisson d'une caresse, ces endroits rougis par ses morsures de désir et ses pores mouillées par la transpiration de leurs ébats. L'un en face de l'autre, ils s'admiraient. Ils attendaient la détonation d'un autre round, d'une nouvelle passion dévastatrice rejetant d'un revers de la main tous leurs vices.

-Encore…

Les éclairs. Encore le tonnerre. Son sexe l'effleura d'abord timidement avant de finalement la posséder. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, soupira, se laissa porter par la douceur de ses baisers, de ses caresses avec allégresse.

-Tu es mon tout…

Quand elle le voyait lui, elle était lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient les siens, ses mains les siennes et son corps tout à lui. Ses lèvres avaient la saveur des siennes et sa bouche, l'ardeur de la sienne. Son corps était parfum de son corps car dans cette étreinte, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il n'entendait rien, elle n'entendait rien, ils étaient unis. Film muet, ils se comprenaient par l'écho de leurs âmes répondant à l'amour, la fusion de leurs deux corps.

 _Dans cette nuit torride, l'orage avait frappé à la porte de ses rêves fantastiques et les éclairs avaient brûlé le magnifique du partage intime de son amour sincère pour Kate où engorgée de tendresse et de désir, où jadis l'ardeur de ses envies la faisait fuir, la raison, l'amour et la chaleur remplissaient désormais, son cœur de douceur._

* * *

 _ **Verdict ? Trop poétique ? Trop hot ? Pas assez ? Je suis à votre écoute que ce soit négatif ou positif car j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir votre ressenti sur ce texte qui comme je l'ai dit plus haut me tient à cœur.**_

 _ **Merci et à bientôt.**_


End file.
